Ensemble
by Mara Schaeffer
Summary: Elle en avait prévu des scénarios:des dialogues, des monologues, des questions, des réponses. Elle aurait dû savoir,par expérience,que rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait; le stupide espoir de contrôler la situation l'avait gagnée. Deux bras avaient tenté de la soutenir. Mais pas les siens./Vainqueur de la catégorie Romance du Concours de Fanfiction organisé par Moonscoop


Bonjour à tous !

Certains le sauront peut-être, Moonscoop avait organisé un Concours de Fanfiction en Septembre/Octobre 2012. Hors, les résultats du Concours furent énoncés le 23 Janvier de cette année.

J'ai eu la grande joie de gagner dans la catégorie Amour (*danse*), et surtout d'enfin pouvoir le poster ici, étant donné que je voulais le faire depuis que j'ai écrit ce texte. ;)

Si quelqu'un désire connaître les consignes du Concours, rendez-vous sur , accédez à l'onglet « Le site » et à la section « Concours » et cherchez celui de Septembre/Octobre 2012 (je ne peux pas mettre le lien ici).

Voici donc ma participation au "Grand Concours de Fanfiction" dans la catégorie Amour, "Ensemble". J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Ensemble**

Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le sol, la gêne l'empêchant de soutenir son regard. Elle sentait la chaleur teindre ses joues de rouge, l'humiliant davantage. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle réagissait comme une gamine, pas comme l'adolescente forte et mature qu'elle prétendait être !

Comme si c'était la première fois. La première fois que l'un d'eux prononçait sans y penser des paroles au double sens compromettant, qu'ils trébuchaient malencontreusement l'un vers l'autre. Que leurs corps se touchaient par mégarde, que leurs regards se croisaient au mauvais moment, qu'un sourire les faisait rougir, qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Que leurs mains se frôlaient.

Et pourtant, elles firent bien plus que se frôler, lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts hésitants caresser les siens, avant de les enserrer dans une tendre étreinte. Elle sentit son rougissement s'accentuer et son cœur s'affoler, signe qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son habituel sang-froid.

Mais rien de comparable cependant, à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'enfin elle se risqua à lever les yeux, sachant pourtant que si leurs regards se croisaient maintenant, elle ne serait plus capable de les séparer. Plus capable de feindre, de s'échapper.

Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva.

Ses yeux bruns se plongèrent dans les siens, plus sombres encore, et il réaffirma sa prise sur sa main, pour lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin être seuls. Être francs.

Elle pouvait voir à ses joues aussi rouges que les siennes, à son regard fuyant, à ses gestes malhabiles, et dans le sourire timide qu'il lui dédia, qu'il était à peu près aussi angoissé qu'elle à propos de ce qui allait se passer. Si jamais quelque chose, enfin, arrivait.

Elle lui répondit par un autre sourire, voulant le rassurer sur ce qui la terrifiait elle-même. Il le lui rendit. Et ça lui suffisait.

Leurs mains se serrèrent dans une poignée plus intime mais également plus ferme, au fur et à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle se mélanger au sien. Ils restèrent à cette hauteur plusieurs secondes sans jamais séparer ni leurs mains, ni leurs regards, se jaugeant, se défiant, peut-être. Attendant de voir qui ferait le prochain pas.

Elle fut incapable de le savoir. Si elle s'était penchée ou si lui s'était avancé vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quelque chose de doux et mouillé s'était posé sur ses lèvres, et qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la sensation la plus agréable qu'elle ait jamais sentie.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux lorsque la pression se fit plus forte, et se laissa réellement aller lorsqu'elle sentit un bras fin mais puissant enlacer sa taille et la tirer doucement en avant, l'invitant à se rapprocher de lui, ce qu'elle fit bien volontiers. Elle passa elle-même la main dans les cheveux de son partenaire, et entrouvrit la bouche.

Mais ce fut tout. Rien de plus qu'un contact malhabile entre les lèvres de deux adolescents inexpérimentés. Mais il s'agissait déjà en soi d'un pas considérable en avant. Une étape qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir passer avec lui. La sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient touchées, leurs mains jointes, leurs corps s'appuyant doucement l'un sur l'autre…

Cela ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle put lire dans les siens qu'il en avait profité autant qu'elle. Et qu'il voulait plus.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les choses au clair. Il le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

Ils devaient le dire, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je…  
- Yumi…

Ils sursautèrent en chœur, et se séparèrent instinctivement, cherchant nerveusement des yeux la source de ce bruit soudain. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient (à savoir, au gymnase, plus précisément assis sur le carrelage froid du vestiaire des filles), et qu'il ne s'agissait que du portable de Yumi, dans la sacoche qu'elle avait délaissée derrière elle durant l'attaque. L'adolescente s'en saisit d'un geste vif et maladroit, encore bouleversée par l'enchaînement des faits, et jeta un œil à l'écran du téléphone, se demandant qui avait eu l'audace de les interrompre ainsi : Jérémie.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, et s'excusa d'une moue, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cet appel après avoir failli mourir (encore). Il lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Ce soudain manque d'intérêt la dérangea. Avait-il déjà changé d'avis ?

Lasse, elle finit tout de même par décrocher, et tenta de ne pas laisser sa voix trahir son mécontentement.

- Allô…  
- Ah, Yumi ! Enfin. Comme tu ne décrochais pas, j'ai crus que… J'étais sur le point d'appeler… Ça va ?  
- Ça va, Jérémie. On est ensemble et on n'est pas blessés.

Ensemble.

- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils étaient ensemble.

- Tant mieux. De notre côté ça va aussi, la tour a été désactivée avec succès.  
- On avait remarqué…  
- Puisque tout le monde va bien, j'imagine qu'on peut « passer à autre chose ».

Physiquement. Ils étaient ensemble. Dans la même pièce. Côte à côte.

- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de retour vers le passé, je… ? s'interrompit-elle, sentant une pression sur son épaule.

Et sentimentalement ? Qu'étaient-ils ?

- Passe le moi.

Cet ordre soudain la surprit, suffisamment pour qu'elle ignore les appels de Jérémie, qui, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase et ne répondait plus, commençait à s'inquiéter de nouveau.

Sûr de lui, il sourit à nouveau, et tendit la main en direction de l'appareil, réitérant silencieusement sa demande. Il avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que quelques secondes auparavant, semblant s'être libéré d'un poids, ou avoir pris une décision. Après un instant de doute, elle lui tendit machinalement son téléphone, et patienta.

- Allô ?  
- Yumi ?  
- Non, c'est moi.  
- Ah ! Je commençais à me demander ce qui vous était arrivé. Ça va ?  
- On ne peut mieux. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. – Yumi ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'agrandir son sourire. Il reprit cependant très vite son sérieux, sentant l'incompréhension totale du blond. – Jérémie, c'est à propos du Retour vers le Passé. J'ai surpris une discussion entre le Proviseur et Jim juste avant de rejoindre Yumi, et à mon avis, ils en savent trop. Leurs doutes vont finir par aboutir à quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, c'est le labo.  
- Je vois. Ce ne serait rien que la, quoi, cinquième, sixième fois ?  
- On ne peut pas prendre de risque.  
- Oui, mieux vaut éviter toute intrusion tant qu'on le peut. Retour vers le Passé dans moins de deux minutes. Préparez-vous, je préviens les autres.  
- Compris.

Sans laisser le temps à Yumi de protester, il raccrocha, et lui rendit son bien. Elle le serra entre ses mains une seconde, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, avant de se risquer.

- Alors, on « retourne », finalement ?  
- Oui, c'est plus sûr.  
- Je vois.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Bien qu'il ne dura qu'une demi-minute, il leur sembla éternel.

Yumi soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Retour à la case départ.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Et il osait le lui demander, en plus.

- Rien.

Il insista, évidemment.

- Yumi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sut tut un instant, hésitante. Au point où elle en était…

- On retourne vers le passé.  
- Oui.  
- Pour sauver des vies, éviter des problèmes. Effacer ce qui est arrivé. Oublier les événements passés. Comme si de rien n'était.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Et elle, vraiment lasse, cette fois, se redressa, pour se lever. Elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce que le Retour l'attrape dans cette position, au sol, et dans une situation si misérable.

Mais une main, puissante, mais avec suffisamment de douceur pour ne pas la blesser, la retint, et l'attira de nouveau au sol. Elle essaya de ne pas croiser son regard mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne sourit pas, ne fit aucun geste, ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard profond parlait pour lui.

« Moi, je ne vais pas oublier. »

Et elle lui sourit.

Ensemble. Pas seulement physiquement. C'était bien plus encore.

Et lorsqu'il l'attira à lui, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle ne résista pas, et posa sa tête contre son torse. Enfin.

- Prête pour le Retour vers le Passé, Yumi ?  
- Oui.

Elle était prête pour n'importe quoi, maintenant.

ººº

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant encore quelques mètres, dans un silence pesant qui frisait le ridicule.

Tant d'attente pour cela ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, et se jetèrent un regard désolé et plein d'espoir à la fois, attendant chacun que l'autre ne se décide. Ce qui n'arriva pas.  
Elle soupira. Génial.

Pourquoi avait-elle dû tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi fermé qu'elle ?

Une sonnerie leur indiqua que les cours étaient finis pour les plus petits (les leurs ayant finis en avance aujourd'hui), et la cour se remplit soudainement d'une multitude de gamins se réjouissant de leur liberté nouvelle (Ô ! Saint weekend).

Ils savaient pourtant tous deux parfaitement que leurs amis (libres de cours également) ne les rejoindraient pas pour autant. Jérémie était trop occupé avec son SuperOrdinateur d'amour, et sa dulcinée devait l'accompagner (et sinon, tant pis, cela ne ferait qu'une autre dispute entre le couple non avoué). William était puni, et Odd, sûrement en train de courir les filles. En bref, rien de nouveau.

Ou presque.

Il y avait bien quelque chose de neuf. Quelques chose d'inattendu (ou plutôt de fichtrement attendu et espéré), quelque chose qu'elle désirait depuis neuf jours.  
Neuf jours, c'était la date de la dernière attaque qu'ils avaient dû contrer, et où elle et son « ami » avaient failli perdre la vie dans des conditions ma foi fort désagréables, chose devenue assez habituelle depuis deux ans de lutte.

C'était également la date de « ça ».

Elle ne savait pas encore quel nom lui donner.

« Le premier pas » ? « L'aveu » ? « L'Incident des vestiaires » ? « Halleluja » ?

« Le baiser » sonnait trop évident, et y penser lui donnait des frissons.

« Ensemble », sans doute, était le plus approprié.

Et en plus d'une semaine, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux. Ils étaient toujours accompagnés, et lorsque l'un d'eux tentait une feinte pour s'éloigner et permettre au deuxième de le rejoindre, quelqu'un de joyeux, innocent et exalté se proposait toujours pour l'accompagner, et ne comprenait jamais (ou ignorait) les sous-entendus pour l'en dissuader. Dans la plupart des cas, il s'agissait d'Odd, ou de Sissi (l'envoyer paître était tout de même plus simple), même si Aelita pouvait également plaider coupable.

L'après-midi, inutile d'en parler. Yumi avait plusieurs examens à préparer, et Ulrich avait commencé les siens le jour même où elle avait fini. Le destin avait visiblement attendu patiemment qu'ils ne fassent le premier pas pour mieux les séparer. Un vrai comique, ce destin.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, donc, que Yumi attendait avec impatience d'être seule à seul avec son « meilleur ami » afin de mettre enfin les choses au point. Et dans son regard et son attitude ces derniers jours, elle savait qu'il voulait la même chose.

Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI, maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin le temps et l'occasion de s'éloigner du monde, et de ne vivre un instant que pour eux, est-ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de quoi dire ?

Elle en avait prévu des scénarios. Des dialogues, des monologues, des questions, des réponses. Elle aurait dû savoir, par expérience, que rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait ; mais le stupide espoir de contrôler la situation l'avait gagnée, et elle n'avait pas su y résister.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles sans intérêt, supposées libérer la tension accumulée, ce qui ne servit à rien. Ils étaient un cas perdu, ils l'avaient toujours été. Pourquoi insistaient-ils ? Ils étaient incapables d'être heureux ensemble.

Son expression, lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle devait partir, lui fit mal, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils y arriveraient demain ; demain, bien sûr.  
Et elle partit.

Ou plutôt, failli partir. Une main la prit par le bras et la tira doucement en arrière, d'une façon semblable à celle qui l'avait fait, neuf jours plus tôt. Elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à nouveau la chamade, et se retourna vivement, pleine d'un nouvel espoir, fiévreuse presque, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Fiévreuses, c'était la sensation que donnaient également les lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes, l'empêchant de se plaindre, de rétorquer, de répondre.

Elle n'essaya pas vraiment.

C'était suffisamment bon pour qu'elle se taise. Mais pas assez pour qu'elle oublie une heure de silence et deux longues années de non-dits. C'est donc consciemment qu'elle s'en sépara lentement mais sûrement, ne laissant entre leurs visages que la distance suffisante pour le décider à parler, et pour lui permettre à elle de s'éloigner s'il essayait à nouveau.  
Mesure de sécurité inutile, me direz-vous. Il était bien trop occupé à se maudire pour son attitude si stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!

- Désolé… Je… n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et attendit, patiente. Ce qu'il prit comme un mauvais, très mauvais signe.

- Je… enfin… Je ne voulais pas, enfin si, je voulais mais… Pas comme ça. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû… désolé. répéta-t-il. Je comprends si tu m'en veux, et…  
- Je n'ai pas essayé de t'en empêcher.

Il se tut à son tour, soudain éclairé par cette vérité, à laquelle il n'avait même pas réfléchi, trop angoissé par la réaction de sa compagne.

Elle fit une moue amusée, tant le changement entre son air timide vers une stupeur révélatrice lui semblait drôle. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait pris en photo.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, moins tendu, où ils échangèrent des regards et sourires entendus.

- Désolé quand même. J'aurais pu mieux m'y prendre.  
- Sans doute, oui.  
- C'est que, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'y pense, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Il pouvait accepter que cela l'amuse, mais pas au point d'éclater de rire comme s'il n'était pas là. Son sourire laissa place à un geste renfrogné, alors qu'il lâchait son bras.

- Oh, ne te fâche pas. Je plaisante. C'est juste très drôle, la façon dont tu as dit ça. Ça donne l'image du garçon désespéré à l'idée de passer un quart d'heure avec la super cheerleader du lycée.  
- Tu vois trop de films américains.

Même si cela y ressemblait un peu. Sauf que Yumi valait mille pom-pom-girls (surtout en tenant compte que Sissi avait finalement rejoint leurs rangs).

Il finit par sourire aussi, posa sur elle son regard sombre, et fut accueilli par le sien, noir. Leur cas n'était pas si perdu que cela, tout compte fait.

Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau, d'une façon assez subtile, chacun cherchant à ne pas brusquer l'autre. Leurs bras se rencontrèrent à nouveau ; pour se séparer ensuite, et entrelacer doucement leurs corps.

Ils voulaient la même chose, ça, il en était sûr. Mais il savait également, que rien de tout cela ne serait complet, s'il ne prononçait pas les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis deux longues années. S'il ne mettait pas un point final à cette relation pseudo-amicale, ils allaient tous les deux le regretter, longtemps, très longtemps, des années, qui sait.

Le regard tendre de sa belle lui donna le courage pour enfin se lancer, et se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, il se décida à parler.

- Yumi… Par rapport à l'autre jour, je voulais te dire…

Si Xana ne tuait pas Jérémie très rapidement, c'était lui qui s'en chargerait.

Même Yumi, bien éduquée, laissa échapper un juron (enfin, il supposait que c'était un juron. Son japonais ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré, mais il savait reconnaître un ton insultant quand il en entendait un).

Trop attelé au code de tout bon Lyokô-Guerrier, il libéra une de ses mains pour se saisir de son portable, et l'ouvrit avec une mauvaise humeur non feinte. Et ne fut pas spécialement surpris.

- Xana.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent en chœur, et échangèrent des excuses silencieuses. Ils savaient tous deux que ce genre d'urgence ne pouvait pas attendre, et se dire les choses ainsi tout en courant pour lutter contre une entité malfaisante était tout sauf une déclaration idéale.

Ils se le diraient, plus tard. Ou menaceraient Jérémie pour qu'il les renvoie de ses doigts magiques à cet instant précis, au pied des arbres du petit bois, où ils avaient été sur le point d'être enfin vraiment ensemble.

Et ensuite, ils le tortureraient sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se déclare à Aelita, et tout le monde serait enfin heureux (Odd et William étaient bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls).

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils coururent en direction des égouts, prêts à se battre sans relâche contre leur ennemi de toujours. Ensemble.

ººº

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couche, les yeux grands ouverts, les jambes serrées, et se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. C'était comme si elle s'était évanouie et venait de se réveiller, quelques heures plus tard. Et elle se sentait mal.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, et eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître sa chambre. Elle perçu aussi les voix inquiètes de ses parents, chuchotant à quelques pas de sa porte. Et eut l'étrange sensation que l'on parlait d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait, cette fois ?

Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, mais tenta tout de même de calmer sa respiration, alors qu'elle tenait contre son cœur son coussin, voulant se tranquilliser.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Les larmes n'avaient pas encore séché. Elle les sentait encore dévaler le long de ses joues, pour tomber au fond de la mer, cette eau meurtrière, qui l'avait trahie.

Ils y avaient tant de fois échappé. Elle, la première, y avait survécu de nombreuses fois. Y avait succombé un jour, mais avait été sauvée par le maladroit Odd et le sacrifice d'Aelita.  
Elle sentait toujours le contact de sa main dans la sienne. Et celui de la pierre, s'effritant entre ses doigts.

Elle ne pouvait pas accuser Jérémie. Il avait eu ses propres problèmes, et avait dû quitter l'Ordinateur en pleine bataille.

Ni ne pouvait s'en prendre à Aelita. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour les aider. Et avait cru, jusqu'au bout, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis tous les deux.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Aelita avait atteint la Tour, et l'avait désactivée. William, qui s'était fait dévirtualiser, avait dû accompagner Jérémie. Elle ignorait où se trouvait Odd ; peut-être était-il également hors-jeu.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait été touché, et que le choc l'avait envoyé jusqu'à la limite de la falaise. Il avait tenté de maintenir son équilibre, mais lorsqu'un second rayon l'atteignit, il ne put rien faire d'autre. Elle, si.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu le rattraper en aussi peu de temps, avec son pouvoir inutilisable et sans véhicule ni armes. Ni comment elle avait pu saisir sa main d'un côté et le rebord de la roche de l'autre en plein saut. L'amour, sans doute.

Elle se souvenait de larmes de rage se déversant sur sa peau, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher prise, entraînée vers le bas par le poids de son compagnon. Ses paroles, lorsqu'il lui avait conseillé de le lâcher, disant que tomber tous deux était inutile. Qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Mais elle, elle s'en voudrait. Ou que croyait-il ? Qu'elle pourrait se regarder encore dans une glace, supporter son propre reflet, en sachant qu'elle avait abandonné celui qu'elle aimait ?  
Elle se rappelait de la Mer Numérique. Attendant juste qu'ils ne tombent pour les accueillir.

Elle avait perçu un cri de peur d'Aelita, qui venait de sortir de la Tour. Le bruit de battements d'ailes indiquait qu'elle venait vers eux, pour les sortir de là, enfin. Le son d'un laser, aussi, la percutant en plein vol, la faisant tomber au sol. Les pas d'un Krabe, désireux de l'achever. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Ils avaient pourtant nettoyé le terrain.

Elle avait réaffirmé sa prise autour de sa main, lorsqu'elle avait senti ses doigts glisser lentement entre les siens. Ce geste n'avait eu pour seul résultat que lui faire perdre un peu plus son appui sur la roche. Elle sentait l'énervement d'Ulrich, sous elle, se maudissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans craindre qu'elle ne tombe, ni l'attaquer dans cette position.

Le Krabe ne prit même pas la peine de les approcher, alors que l'elfe se débattait encore entre ses pattes. Les dévirtualiser à ce stade serait inutile ; attendre qu'ils finissent à la Mer serait beaucoup plus gratifiant.

Et finalement, cela arriva. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et savait que c'était inutile. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle tombait aux côtés de son samouraï, alors qu'un cri de désespoir résonnait dans tout le territoire. Un bruit de laser lui indiqua que son amie s'était faite dévirtualiser. Et elle ne s'inquiéta plus pour rien.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise mort. Elle allait partir avec lui, en fin de compte. Dévirtualisés pour l'éternité, voyageant ensemble dans les méandres du Net. Rien ne pourrait plus les séparer, désormais.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et la retournèrent en plein vol. Tout ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Son samouraï lui faisait face, désolé. Il ne voulait pas cela ; elle ne le méritait pas. Elle essaya de lui sourire, pour lui prouver que ce n'était rien ; tout irait bien. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Elle sentit ses lèvres, sur les siennes, pour la troisième fois. Le contact, sur le monde virtuel, était distant et proche à la fois, doux et électrisant. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ils se séparèrent, lentement, et se sourirent. Et finalement, après deux ans d'attente, il le lui dit.

- Je t'aime, Yumi.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, avant qu'une lame ne transperce brutalement son corps de part en part. Elle ne savait même pas d'où il l'avait sortie, croyait qu'il n'avait plus d'arme.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, fut deux portes s'ouvrant devant ses yeux, et une lumière aveuglante. Elle s'était écroulée au sol, et deux bras avaient tenté de la soutenir.  
Mais ce n'étaient pas ses bras. Ils étaient trop près. Et il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer lui-même.

Son amie avait tenté de la redresser, et la questionnait, paniquée. Des voix masculines, au niveau supérieur, les avaient appelées, leur demandant ce qui se passait. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne dit rien, ni à elle, ni à eux, et se contenta de fermer les yeux, alors que quelques larmes coulaient à nouveau librement.

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui dire « je t'aime ».

…

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Si Jérémie l'avait cherché sur le Net ou non, quelle conversation ils avaient eu. Qui avait été le premier du groupe à l'accompagner dans ses pleurs ; le premier à baisser les bras. Elle ignorait même comment elle était retournée chez elle, si elle avait mangé ou non, ni combien de temps avait passé depuis.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était parti, et qu'il l'avait laissée seule, de nouveau. Et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Ou plus.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son coussin noyé de larmes, et baissa la tête, son corps pris de soubresauts. Elle ne pouvait pas encore accepter que c'était fini. Il devait y avoir un moyen. Jérémie avait su la sauver, elle. Le cas était différent, mais la situation la même. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner…

Pas comme lui venait de l'abandonner, elle. Pas comme lui venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, pour briser le sien en mille morceaux l'instant suivant. C'était injuste, et cruel.

Et elle pensa, à cet instant, qu'elle aurait encore préféré mourir avec lui, que vivre sans lui.

ººº

- C'est impossible… Juste impossible.

Elle entendait à peine la voix du jeune scientifique, alors que le sang avait atteint ses joues, son visage, et son corps entier, et qu'elle sentait une intense chaleur la gagner. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait, que c'était réel.

Il lui sourit, doucement, patient, attendant qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. Qu'elle y croie.

- C'est impossible, complètement impossible… Ne t'approche pas de lui, Yumi !

Elle fit un pas maladroit en arrière. Seule au milieu du Cinquième Territoire, seulement en compagnie de Jérémie, derrière son écran. Et de lui, bien sûr.

Et dire qu'elle avait failli rejeter cette mission. La première en un mois.

La première, donc, depuis que lui, était parti. Elle ne s'était plus montrée capable de lutter à leurs côtés, de vivre cette double vie, alors qu'eux s'occupaient de faire croire au monde qu'Ulrich avait simplement disparu, faute de corps à montrer. Ils avaient eu bien du mal à créer quelque chose que les autorités avaleraient, et elle, de son côté, était restée à part. Ils avaient essayé de l'expliquer aux autres en disant qu'elle était juste atteinte par sa disparition ; Odd avait même prononcé le mot « petite amie ». Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement, en fin de compte. Plus rien ne lui importait vraiment.

Ils avaient continué à lutter contre Xana, et avaient tenté de l'animer à reprendre le combat. Se venger de la perte d'Ulrich. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne le ferait pas revenir. Et elle n'en avait plus la force.

Ses amis, sa famille, ses professeurs, plus personne ne la reconnaissait. L'adolescente mature et forte avait disparu pour laisser place à un pantin sans émotion qui semblait vivre comme un automate, suivant une routine sans saveur.

Aelita fut la première à leur ordonner qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Elle essayait toujours de la consoler, se sentant en partie coupable de ne pas avoir pu intervenir. Tous se sentaient mal pour ne pas avoir pu agir, sans compter la perte d'un ami cher, mais aucun ne pouvait comprendre comment elle, elle se sentait. L'envoyer à un psychologue n'avait servi à rien, bien que ses parents insistent ; elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui raconter comment celui qu'elle aimait s'était sacrifié pour la sauver alors qu'ils luttaient contre une entité virtuelle voulant conquérir la Terre. Et même si elle avait pu, cela n'aurait rien changé.

La voix de Jérémie la rappela à la réalité.

- C'est impossible. Les données, l'ADN, tout est exactement comme avant ! C'est…

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, mais elle le devinait sans grande peine.

Il l'avait présenté comme une urgence. L'ordinateur avait détecté ce matin une activité anormale sur le Cinquième Territoire, et il avait besoin qu'ils aillent faire une inspection. Tous avaient donné leur accord, mais au final, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Un court-circuit à l'école avait obligé William à y rester ; Aelita avait dû partir avec les Subdigitals le matin même pour un essai, et bien qu'elle ait assuré venir dans l'après-midi, un souci électrique l'empêchait de prendre la route, et les musiciens refusaient de la laisser rentrer à pied sur une aussi longue distance ; quant à Odd, il était resté bloqué dans un ascenseur quelque part en ville juste après l'appel de Jérémie. Tant d'incidents électriques n'avaient fait qu'alerter un peu plus le blond, qui avait dû se retourner vers sa dernière carte : Yumi.

Elle avait était plus que réticente, mais à force de la supplier, elle avait accepté de reprendre les armes au moins pour cette journée. Elle avait plongé sur Lyokô (sur la Banquise, au moins ce n'était pas le même territoire), puis avait gagné Carthage.

Et elle l'avait trouvé, là, devant elle, souriant. Il l'avait salué avec bonne humeur, et s'était approché, semblant plus qu'heureux de la voir. Mais elle avait reculé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait vu tomber, avec elle, vers la Mer Numérique. Elle avait était dévirtualisée avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mais les recherches de Jérémie prouvaient qu'il avait disparu dans le réseau. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

Sans compter que quelque chose, dans sa façon de parler, de lui sourire, ne collait pas. Il agissait comme si il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des semaines, oui, mais pas comme si la raison de cette séparation était une mort atroce. On aurait dit qu'il revenait de vacances.

Mais les paroles de Jérémie résonnèrent dans son esprit, alors qu'elle continuait à le dévisager. Tout était correct chez lui. Le costume, les armes, l'ADN, les données. Tout.

C'était lui.

- Ulrich… ?

L'adolescent lui sourit à nouveau, et fit un pas vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne reculait plus il continua, jusqu'à arriver à deux mètres d'elle. Et il lui parla enfin, d'une voix si douce, si chaleureuse. Aimante.

- Tu m'as manqué, Yumi.

Les doutes de Jérémie ne lui importaient déjà plus. Ses propres doutes, son malheur, ses pleurs, et le fait qu'elle croyait encore l'avoir perdu pour toujours quelques secondes auparavant, tout fut balayé par ces cinq mots, prononcés d'un ton si tendre.

Ignorant les conseils du blond, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et laissa quelques larmes, de bonheur cette fois, s'échapper, alors qu'elle sentait les bras du brun se refermer autour d'elle. Il la soutint ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, tentant de tranquilliser la jeune fille, qui, après plus d'un mois, se laissait enfin aller.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, vinrent les explications. Ulrich se souvenait de l'incident, mais à partir du moment où Yumi avait lâché la falaise, tout n'était que très vague. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ses derniers instants, ni de ce qui était arrivé dans la Mer Numérique. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'être seul sur Carthage. Il avait appelé plusieurs fois ses amis à l'aide, et avait essayé de quitter la salle pour tenter de rejoindre la Tour du Cinquième Territoire (tout ceci expliquait l'activité suspecte détectée), mais rien n'y avait fait. Son passage dans le réseau l'avait rendu non seulement amnésique, mais également indévirtualisable : il se trouvait dans le même état qu'Aelita auparavant.

Alors que Jérémie bossait pour tenter de calibrer le Code Terre sur lui, Yumi et Ulrich passèrent un moment ensemble. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de leurs derniers instants, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Yumi…  
- Oui ? fit l'adolescente, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.  
- Qu'est-ce que fabrique Jérémie, exactement ?  
- Il va utiliser le Code Terre sur toi ; ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il aura fini, on gagnera une tour, et tu reviendras avec nous. – Elle se tut un instant. – Avec moi.  
- Oui… avec toi. – Il lui sourit. – Mais où, exactement ?  
- Eh bien, sur Terre. – Elle fronça les sourcils. – À la maison.  
- Oh… Mais Jérémie va venir, lui, non ?  
- Mais bien sûr que non, enfin. Il ne vient jamais sur le terrain.  
- Mais enfin, il DOIT venir. Et les autres aussi !  
- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ?

Il se rétracta légèrement, recula. La japonaise releva la tête, et chercha son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Vous ne restez pas avec moi ?  
- Si bien sûr… Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses partir aussi.  
- Mais, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas partir !  
- Ulrich, calme-toi… C'est seulement temporaire… Tout va s'arranger.  
- Mais enfin… Il m'a dit que tu resterais ici, avec moi.  
- Quoi ? – la guerrière recula elle-même d'un pas, pour mieux le regarder – Qui t'a dit ça ? Jérémie ?  
- Xana.

Yumi se tut, incapable de répondre. Il essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras, mais elle lui échappa, et recula de deux mètres, sans cesser de le regarder.

- Ulrich… Qu'est-ce qu'IL t'a fait ?  
- Rien ! C'est pour notre bien.  
- Quoi...  
- Il a dit que vous deviez tous venir sur Lyokô, et qu'on serait heureux. Qu'il ne voulait plus la guerre, qu'on pourrait rester ici pour toujours, sans plus nous préoccuper de ce qu'il se passerait dehors. – Après une seconde, il afficha une mine peinée, alors que le ton de sa voix diminuait. – Il a dit qu'on pourrait rester ensemble…

Il y eut un long silence, emplit de regards distants, certains choqués, et d'autres, emplis d'une tristesse touchante. L'adolescente se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle perçut la tristesse et l'émotion d'un Ulrich se sentant abandonné. Elle ressentit l'envie, le besoin, de se rapprocher, de le tenir dans ses bras, de le consoler, et de lui promettre de toujours rester avec lui, qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Qu'ils resteraient sur Lyokô s'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Et elle se rendit compte de combien cette arme était dangereuse.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, sûre d'elle, désormais.

- Yumi…  
- Non. Tu n'es pas lui. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Elle le savait maintenant. Xana avait pu regrouper les données perdues dans le réseau pour redonner vie à Ulrich ; mais ce n'était plus le même.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi !  
- Tu es Ulrich. Mais pas MON Ulrich.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Yumi…  
- Jérémie !

Il venait de comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas lui.

- Jérémie, vite ! Xana l'a manipulé !

Il l'observa s'éloigner de lui, cherchant à sortir de la salle. Impossible. Lui avait déjà essayé.

Sa mâchoire se serra, alors qu'il toisait celle qu'il aimait et qui le fuyait, désormais. Et il sut que c'était inutile.

- Il m'a dit que ça se passerait comme ça.

La guerrière s'arrêta, pour le regarder, de loin. Elle se sentait suffisamment mal après avoir était ainsi bernée, que voulait-il d'elle exactement ?

- Il m'a dit que tu ne me croirais pas. Que tu me rejetterais. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru, tu sais ? Parce que je t'aimais. Et je pensais que toi, tu m'aimais. Je le pensais vraiment.  
- Je…  
- Supersprint.

Elle ne put rien entendre de plus. L'attaque la prit de plein fouet, et l'envoya frapper contre le mur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, de dégainer, avant de sentir une lame transpercer son abdomen.

Elle put juste lever la tête avant d'être dévirtualisée, et croisa le regard de son ancien amant. Un regard empli de haine, et de rage.

- Adieu, Yumi.

ººº

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes encore. Odd fut le premier à le rompre.

- Et donc, en gros… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il dut prendre son mal en patience avant d'obtenir une réponse, mais celle-ci finit par venir, d'un Jérémie mal à l'aise.

- Il faudrait rechercher dans le réseau, fouiller dans les données d'Ulrich, savoir ce que Xana a modifié chez lui.  
- On pourrait le récupérer ?

Le jeune scientifique jeta un coup d'œil à Aelita, qui l'observait de son regard plein d'espoir, celui qui le poussait toujours à continuer même lorsqu'il était à bout. Que lui répondre ?

- C'est difficile à dire… Il est un allié de Xana, maintenant.  
- Je l'ai été aussi, et vous m'avez libéré…  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, William. Il avait pris le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps, avait fait de toi son esclave. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Ulrich est libre. Xana ne lui ordonne rien, il le conseille. Lui indique ce qui d'après lui serait le mieux, il sème le doute en lui. Il a lavé son cerveau, l'a rendu plus docile, pour lui faire croire que les nouvelles valeurs qu'il a acquises sont de lui, alors que c'est Xana qui les lui a inculquées. Il est persuadé de lutter pour la bonne cause, il croit agir de son propre chef, sans comprendre qu'il est manipulé, parce qu'il n'est pas manipulé directement.  
- En fait, c'est nous les méchants, maintenant.  
- Exact. Parce que ce qu'il fait est bien. C'est diabolique.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment de plus.

- Mais il faut qu'on essaye…  
- On va essayer, Aelita. Mais je ne promets rien. C'est quelque chose de bien plus complexe que le cas de William.  
- Mais si c'est une manipulation psychologique, même si il a aussi modifié son cerveau, on devrait pouvoir le faire douter de Xana, non ?  
- Peut-être…

Et un moment de plus. Chacun se départageant entre l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver leur ami et la crainte de le perdre à nouveau. Odd reprit la parole.

- Et s'il nous attaque, on fait quoi ?  
- On se battra. Et on le vaincra, toutes les fois nécessaires.

Tout le groupe se retourna vers le fond de la salle, choqué. Là se trouvait Yumi, appuyée contre le mur. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait expliqué la situation, et s'était contenté d'écouter. Mais elle en avait plus qu'assez, de doutes et de théories.

- Comment ?  
- Ou on le récupérera, ou on l'éliminera. Mais je ne vais pas laisser Xana l'utiliser comme un vulgaire jouet plus longtemps.

Oh que non, elle ne le laisserait pas. Elle était restée en arrière trop longtemps. Il était temps, maintenant, de reprendre les armes, et de lutter pour ce qui était important.

Xana n'avait pas trouvé suffisant de tuer Ulrich ; il lui fallait aussi le manipuler, le modifier à sa guise, et l'user comme arme. Il avait bafoué sa mémoire, et tout ce en quoi Ulrich avait cru, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu.

Elle voyait clair dans son jeu, désormais. En empêchant les autres guerriers d'aller voir Ulrich, Xana espérait que Yumi s'y rendrait, et succomberait à la douceur de son guerrier disparu. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne pose pas de question, à ce qu'elle se contente de profiter de son bonheur retrouvé, tant qu'elle pouvait rester avec lui. Elle l'aimait, non ? L'amour faisait faire tant de bêtises…

Mais là où Xana avait commis une erreur, c'est lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle ne remarquerait pas la différence. Qu'elle se ficherait que le nouveau Ulrich lutte contre son propre camp, qu'elle l'accepterait comme il était, par amour.

Elle allait lui démontrer, désormais, à quel point il avait tort. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout pour récupérer son Ulrich, et si c'était impossible, elle respecterait son dernier choix, celui de mourir dans l'honneur et en sachant qu'elle vivrait, et l'éliminerait. Parce que c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu. L'amour ne la freinerait pas, cette fois.

Parce qu'il n'était plus le guerrier qu'elle avait aimé.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! N'oubliez pas de commenter au passage ;)_

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai également participé dans les autres catégories du concours; ma participation dans la catégorie "Action", nommée "Étincelles à contre-courant", est déjà postée sur ce site, n'hésitez pas à la lire. La troisième sera dispo sous peu.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à mes autres Fanfictions sur Code Lyokô déjà postées._

_Salut !_

_P.S.: Quelques fois, lorsque je passe mes textes d'OpenOffice/Word à , cela efface des mots ou des signes de ponctuations. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous lisait une phrase bizarre, et je le corrigerai._


End file.
